Plaintly Grasp
Plaintly Grasp, an inhabitant of Farrog also known to many as 'The Fence',The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 8 was one of the six thieves who had made up the group once known as the Famous 'Party of Five'. Plaintly - like all of the 'Party of Five' members - also belonged to the Farrog Thieves' Guild. Plaintly was a regular of "Pink's Tavern", where she had a table which was always reserved for her use. As a receiver of stolen goods, it was probably at this table in "Pink's" that Plaintly usually met with thieves with stolen items that they wanted to exchange for cash. 'The Fence' had been the de facto leader and organizer of the 'Party of Five', but as it happened, this particular gang of thieves had not worked together for some years. Still, at one time, the band had been the "terror of the city's wealthy"The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6 and, according to Plaintly at least, the 'Party of Five' had been a particularly superior group of thieves.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 In The Fiends of Nightmaria However, the day came when Plaintly Grasp called upon the previous members of 'Party of Five' to come together again, arranging that the meeting of the sextet be at her usual table in "Pink's". Plaintly's reassembling of the group had been triggered by the arrest - two days previously - of the Head of the Thieves' Guild, Mistress Dam Loudly Heer, by the usurper, regicide and necromancer, King Bauchelain the First, and by the subsequent removal of Mistress Dam to the crypts of the Royal Palace of Farrog. Plaintly wished to call on a reunited 'Party of Five' to help her to infiltrate the Royal Palace; to discover the location of the Guild Head within the Palace; and then to bring about her rescue. After discussion, the band members all agreed with this goal and to implementing Plaintly's plan that very night.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 That night, the 'Party of Five' finally succeeded in gaining entrance into the Royal Palace, but only after nearly all of them had received significant injuries.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 8 Ultimately, Plaintly and the rest of the band succeeded in overcoming a variety of problems: mishaps; setbacks; additional injuries; and various dire encounters with the dangerous people and things that were haunting the bowels of the Royal Palace.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12 Plaintly Grasp and the other five thieves were finally able to find; to "free" (in a manner of speaking) the Head of the Thieves' Guild;The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 18 and even to successfully make their way back out of the Royal Palace and so to return to the city streets.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 22 However, Plaintly and the band of thieves unexpectedly found that chaos reigned in the streets of Farrog and they desperately searched to find a place of safety for themselves...with mixed success.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 26 Quotes Plaintly Grasp: "...maybe it's been a few years since we all worked together, but we ain't lost a step, not one of us. There's nobody better in Farrog... We're getting Head of the Thieves' Guild out the Royal Palace and we're doing it tonight. One more time, the finest adventuring band of thieves this world had ever seen...Is everybody ready for this?" of Plaintly Grasp, meant to be inspirational, directed at the reconstituted '[[Party of Five]' in The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2.] Notes and references Category:Females Category:Thieves